


long trimmings

by vagarius



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Slice of Life, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: "Can you cut it short?" Misumi interrupts. "The back… I want it short."or: Kazunari, Misumi, and haircuts.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi & Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	long trimmings

**Author's Note:**

> this fic kinda just, like, happened???? idk either.

_Snip._

"Sumi?" a voice calls out.

_Snip._ "Kazu!" Misumi cheers, but doesn't look away from the mirror on his desk. "What's up?"

_Snip._ "Just wanted to say 'hi.'" Kazu's footsteps pad softly into the room. "You cut your own hair, Sumi?"

Misumi hums in agreement. _Snip._ "I do," he says. "The very back is really hard to cut, though."

Misumi trims the last part of his bangs as Kazu walks into the view of the mirror. "…Did you want help trimming the back, Sumi?" The Kazu in the mirror brings his hand up to the back of his own neck. "I helped one of my uni friends trim a bunch of wigs for a project of hers, so I have at least a little experience."

_("… I'll have at least a little experience."_

_Misumi blinks, carefully keeping the rest of his body still. "Experience for what, Jii-chan?"_

_The scissors in Jii-chan's hand snip delicately, more hair falling to the cloth on the floor. "I'm just thinking out loud, kid. Your hair grows quickly, so I have a lot of experience cutting it." The scissors snip once more. "I could put it to good use one day, in case…"_

_Misumi blinks again. "In case of what, Jii-chan?"_

_For a while, Jii-chan doesn't speak. Eventually, Jii-chan's hand combs through his hair, the shorter strands already beginning to dry. "In case one of my plays flop, I suppose. But you don't need to worry about that.")_

"Sumi?" Kazu repeats, breaking Misumi out of his reverie. "It's fine if you'd rather do it yourself. I wouldn't want to – "

"Can you cut it short?" Misumi interrupts. "The back… I want it short."

Kazu smiles at him through the mirror. "I'd be happy to, Sumi! Are you sure that you're sure, though? I wouldn't want to mess up your hair."

Misumi smiles as gently as he can. "I trust Kazu." He opens one of his desk drawers and pulls out a set of hairclips, mismatched but functional. He places them into Kazu's palm. "Besides, my hair grows quickly."

Kazu's fingers close around the hairclips. "Alright."

Kazu spends a long time securing the top parts of his hair into place and out of the way, letting out questioning hums as he does so, Misumi answering with affirmative hums of his own. Kazu hesitates once he has the scissors in hand, but after a few sounds of encouragement from Misumi, cuts the first strands of hair near the base of his head. Misumi chirps his approval, the atmosphere still too delicate for words, and Kazu lets himself fall into a groove until the bottom strands have been evened out, the ends cut close to the skin.

Misumi assumes he's done, after that, but Kazu lets the rest of his hair down gradually, trimming the tips of each strand with care. Kazu keeps looking at him like he looks at his canvases, and Misumi's vision may or may not start to blur.

Misumi barely hears the final _snip_ of the scissors, but its absence prompts Misumi to look at his reflection, his eyes blinking back at him from the mirror. The bottom half of his hair looks fluffy, cut short like it is, while the top parts flop softly over it. His bangs are shorter than he's been keeping them, recently – Kazu must have trimmed them, too, while he was lost in his focus – but he doesn't mind it, really. It's a hairstyle he used to keep.

His vision blurs again, but this time, Kazu's thumbs are on his cheeks, swiping whatever it is away. "Sumi?" Kazu asks. His hands are warm. "Do you not like it?"

_("Do you not like it? It's a bit different from what I usually do."_

_Misumi tilts his head in front of the window, his temporary mirror. The stars are bright. "Mom and Dad won't like it, I think."_

_Jii-chan huffs. "But what about you, kid? Do you like it?")_

"I like it," Misumi declares. "Thank you, Kazu. I like it a lot."

Kazu grins at him, and doesn't comment on the dampness growing under his thumbs.

Epilogue:

"Your hair looks so different, Misumi-san! So cool!"

Misumi giggles at Taichi's explanation, twirling one of the longer strands between his fingers. "Kazu cut it for me! He's the best~"

"Kazu-kun did?" Taichi continues. "Man, I wish I could be that cool…"

_(Misumi tucks a piece of hair behind his ear. "That doesn't really matter, does it?"_

_Jii-chan sighs, then places his hand on his head. "You should be able to say 'I like this' or 'I don't like this' freely, you know? Of course it matters.")_

Misumi smiles a quiet smile. "Kazu really is amazing, isn't he?" He giggles again, letting his hand fall to the back of his neck, no longer covered by poorly-cut strands. "My hair grows pretty quickly," he continues, absentmindedly. "Maybe next time, I'll try something new again!"

_And I'll say 'I like this' or 'I don't like this' freely, just like Jii-chan wanted me too._

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jea9yj


End file.
